A world without lie
by minekami8
Summary: After his death, Light found himself wondering around a white dimension and met L there. One shot about about Light's and L's conversation.


Hi all, it's my first time making fanfic of this fandom, and like what I always said before.. bear with my english

After I watched episode 37 of Death Note, I couldn't stop myself from thinking what'll happen after the "L appeared in front of Light before his death" scene. Could it be that L came to get Light? Asdf

This was an "old" (?) anime but because I was so bored so I randomly downloaded anime and

..

Couldn't stop watching this. I'm so in love with this fandom

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

It was a total white world where he arrived at after his death. Light looked around, casting his sight as far as he could. He was just standing there in silence, and probably for the first time, he didn't think of a single matter. Not at all. For his head was as empty as his heart.

After few moments, he began to step forward, sometimes turning his head left and right only to see a complete endless white dimension.

_What is this?_

He was seeking for explanation when he saw a black haired figure before him, sitting in a weird way.

Aware of the other's presence, that person slowly turned around and smiled to Light.

"Ryuuzaki…" Light said unconsciously.

"Long time no see, Light kun" L replied. He then patted the area beside him "have a sit"

"Ah… okay" Light nodded once and sat beside the detective. Once he sat and looked at L's face, he suddenly had nothing to ask about this world. He found himself just wanted to talk about L. Just about L.

"How are you?"

The detective turned to the brown haired. He was slightly surprised but quickly responded eventually.

"It's not like you, Light kun, for asking thing like this. I'm fine though, and I assume you too"

"I know.. it's not like me huh…" the brown eyes looked up "but, I think I can't try to tell a single lie here, even the slightest"

"You mean this is a world without lie then"

"Kinda. Or rather it isn't necessary to lie anymore, yeah" Light turned to L again and smiled. The smile he had never shown to L when he lived with him before.

"You look so sincere, Light kun. Seems you've been freed" L couldn't help to smile too.

They remained silent for a bit.

"You know, after you're gone, those so called 'Mellow' and 'Near' successors of yours are doing their best to catch Kira, in order to finish your last case"

L's black eyes widened "Ah, those two… they did it huh… It's a little shameful" he scratched his chin.

"But you're better than those two, Ryuuzaki, even Near admitted it" Light chuckled "I have to admit it... I wouldn't have a chance against you if I was fighting you one on one"

"No, Light kun. You're pretty good. I think we're on the same level? Speaking of which, how were those two doing?"

"They were doing good" said Light.

He remembered something "Ah! I haven't known your real name till the end, Ryuuzaki"

It made the black haired turned at Light with a questioning look.

"You haven't known?"

Light nodded.

"I'm L Lawliet.. by the way, I thought you've figured it out because I thought you wrote my name on the Death Note"

"That's it, so you knew that I was Kira, right?"

"From the very first when I met you, I already knew that you were Kira"

"Then why didn't you accuse and arrest me?"

"It was because I was wavering too long and uncertain with my prediction, always looking for a stronger evident until you preceded me. Checkmate. You won, Kira"

"It's just too bad, L" Light said sincerely "Had you trusted your suspicion, you would have capture Kira. Like Near, that man always so sure with his suspicion, even if he didn't have any evident.."

"Yes I saw you"

"Eh?" Light flustered

"I always watching you from here. I knew the actions you took after I died. When you caught my body before I fell to the ground, when you were laughing because your obstacle was no more, when you were panic because Mellow and Near suddenly appear, when everybody knew that you were Kira, when you were shot and bleeding, until when you were about to die"

"Yeah.. I did see you when I was near my death...Huh? You said you saw everything but earlier you asked me about Mellow and Near.."

"It was merely a question to hear your opinion. And I also knew when you laughed mockingly before my grave"

"Wha.. you saw that too?"

"Yes, it was pretty harsh, Light kun" L looked like he wanted to protest but it made Light laughed a bit instead.

"Ahaha so sorry, Ryuuzaki"

"It's okay Light kun" L replied "But we were both there when the other was about to die.. Perhaps this what people said 'until the death do us apart'?"

L was still laughing "What is it Ryuuzaki? Even the death failed to separate us until this very moment, you know?"

"I guess you are right"

Light stretched his arms and pulled L to himself to hug him. The black haired startled slightly but slowly hugging Light back.

"I don't know… I just want to hug you" Light said in a low voice

"Had I never been Kira and you had never been L" he tightened his hug "I'm sure we would have been the best friends ever.. and the best college students of Japan"

"You had been one when you were a high school student" L reminded Light as he buried his face in Light's shoulder "We didn't seem to be real enemies on the surface though. But you had been my first friend, and it was enough to know that alone"

They remained silent again. Light had never felt like this on his previous life. All he did was just thinking and thinking about his ambition, about his new world, and how to get rid of the people who were in his way without realizing that he hardly even had time to have a chat with others. This was the same with L. Being the world's greatest detective didn't make him a happy person. He always feel lonely. So lonely until Light came.

Light parted his lips to speak "Wow Ryuuzaki, I did think you were skinny.. but your body is actually quiet… fine built". He ruffled L's black hair "and I never thought your hair was this fluffy"

"Eh.. me too. And Light kun, your body's a bit.. muscular"

"We never touched the other back then huh. We just punching and kicking each other. We kept glaring and hurting each other, until the last"

"Yeah, you are right"

Both of them didn't move a bit from their position, enjoying each other's presence in the world where the time never flies.

"Ryuuzaki, what do you think will happen to us in this world?"

"I don't know, Light kun, since logic can't be used in this world after all"

Xxx

" Come to think of it, is this heaven?"

"I think it's not.. maybe this is a temporary place for those who were died"

…..

"But why Mellow or Watari san isn't here?"

"If that's the case then…...I'm afraid, Light kun, I get the feeling that this is a world which I made unconsciously in order to trap you here with me after my death"

….

"I also get the same feeling, Ryuuzaki..Then if you're right, this means we'll be trapped here together

Forever

..

..

But I guess I don't mind"

* * *

Mama I'm so glad because I can make them meet each other in the end, because true that they never had time to talk like this before they died.

I'll check for mistakes... later lol

Thanks for reading and feel free to drop review :3


End file.
